Playing House With the Winchesters
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Sam and Dean have settled down with families of their own, but life gets turned upside down when Dean burns his house down. Sam/OC; Dean/OC; "M" for language
1. Pyro Burned the House Down

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I absolutely have to post this because Kalli will be happy that I do.**

**I started writing it AGES ago and she wants to read it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it too!**

**I don't own anything except my made-up characters.**

**I got this idea while watching 'Yes, Dear'.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Dedicated to Kalli.**

****

**PROLOGUE**

Sam sighed as his five year old son, Noah, started to paste his macaroni art onto his construction paper. He wasn't even making any geometrical shapes, and Hunter, age 7, was desperately trying to draw a cat—it looked like a cow. Sam reached over to try and help Noah first, Kalli reaching over with the wooden spoon she was using to stir mac a cheese with and hit his hand.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm helping him!"

"Leave him alone!" Kalli replied. "Let him make the picture however he wants to!"

Sam sighed again and tried to focus on his paper. He and Dean had retired from hunting the minute that Sam and Kalli had gotten married. Dean and his wife and three kids lived downtown, and had been married exactly one year before Sam and Kalli tied the knot—blame Kyla. When Kyla found out she was pregnant with baby number one, Dean simply told her he'd provide for his child. Two years and another baby coming later, Dean was starting to rethink his stance on marriage—especially 5 months later when he found out not only did he have a daughter, but he was getting a son. Then Kyla said he could see the kids and marry her, or walk out of their lives forever—he chose marriage.

"Seriously, Sam!" Kalli said, smacking his hand with the wooden spoon again.

Sam looked up at her. "Ow! That really hurts!"

"Does this look like a cat to you?" Hunter asked his mother.

Kalli looked over at the drawing and had the same reaction to it as Sam had—it looked like a cow. However, she wasn't going to tell her son that he wasn't cut out for being an artist, because she firmly believed he could be what he wanted. Still…it looked like a cow…were those udders? Maybe it was nicer of her to squash his hopes now.

"Is it supposed to be a cow?" Kalli asked him.

Hunter nodded. "See? Whiskers."

"Aren't those horns?" Sam asked his son, getting smacked with the spoon again as he tried once more to help Noah, and realizing he was never going to get away with it.

"Duh, Dad, those are ears!" Hunter exclaimed.

Sam nodded slowly and then went back to trying to read his paper, knowing he had to get to the office soon. He and Kyla had jobs, while Dean and Kalli were the stay at home parents. Sam had absolutely no idea how Kyla got Dean to stay home, but he was quite certain it had been through threats. Trying to get his mind off of everything and sighing when Kalli said Hunter's cat as a nice attempt, Sam got up, kissed his wife, and headed towards the front door. He opened it to see five faces beaming at him, Dean's hand poised and ready to knock.

"Honey? The circus is here!" Sam called to Kalli.

Kalli shuddered as Kyla did, both not fond of clowns, but she came out to stand in the doorway, right in between the kitchen and the living room.

"What brings you guys here?" Kalli asked, always happy to see Kyla.

"You see—" Dean tried, but Kyla held her hand up and he glared but shut his mouth.

"We were all enjoying a nice breakfast when Dean came running down the stairs screaming like a little girl about candles and next thing you know, BAM! Pyro here burned the whole house down…can we stay with you?" Kyla asked.


	2. Manners, Charlie!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Remember that other than my made-up characters, I own nothing.**

**Chapters are gonna remain kind of short, but get a little longer at the same time too.**

**For Kalli.**

****

Charlotte, Charlie for short, had decided that even though she had to live with her cousins, she could make this place her home. She had no idea how her uncle had scored such a huge house on such nice land—oh wait…her uncle was a lawyer…silly her. When she was younger, Charlie had been a lot like her father, but at 12, she was much more like her mother. She had two younger siblings, Trevor who was 10, and Rose who was 6. Trevor sometimes told Rose she was an accident, and then he'd get a stern talking to from his mother.

Truth be told, Rose was deliberate. Kyla had never planned on Charlotte, nor on Trevor, but she'd felt blessed and when time came and she wanted a baby, Hunter being so gosh darn adorable, Kyla had asked Dean, who rejected the notion right off the bat. So Kyla got him a little drunk and horny and BAM! Rose was conceived. Not that Dean didn't love all three of his children—he did. He just really hadn't expected to have so much responsibility and now he'd burned his house down and needed to find a job.

"Did I tell you that you could eat?" Kyla asked Dean, smacking his hand as he reached for the mac and cheese on the table.

Hunter laughed. "The mommies around here seem to hit the daddies a lot."

"Mommy? Can we have pancakes?" Rose asked Kyla.

Kyla smiled and shook her head, pointing at the mac and cheese. Rose pouted a little, Trevor nudging her to be polite, and Hunter showed Charlie his drawing of a cat. Charlie raised an eyebrow and when Hunter's eyes egged her on, Charlie looked to her mother who was pretending not to notice Dean shoving the mac and cheese into his face. Kyla nodded at her to be nice, and Charlie sighed.

"It's a very nice cow, Hunter." Charlie replied. "Do you guys have cereal around here?"

"I could go for some cereal." Dean said his mouth full of mac and cheese.

Hunter frowned. "It's a cat."

Charlie looked at the picture again. "But it has udders."

Hunter pouted again and started to eat his mac and cheese as Rose complimented Noah's macaroni art and Kalli grabbed Charlie a bowl and some Raisin Bran. Charlie made another face and Kyla shook her head, desperately begging her eldest with her eyes not to make a fuss. Charlie was very picky when it came to her food—a trait she picked up more from her father than from her mother. Dean even made a face, and Kyla put a large spoonful of mac and cheese in her mouth to stop herself from making a scene with Charlie.

"What kind of tool eats Raisin Bran?" Charlie asked. "No Fruit Loops? Golden Grahams? Rice Krispies? Crispix?"

Dean chuckled with another mouthful of food. "Ken…and Aunt Sammy."

"You know if you had a room to be sent to, I'd send you there." Kyla told Dean, smacking his arm lightly.

Dean chuckled. "I know…then you'd come check on me and spank me."

Kyla couldn't help but giggle at the hotness that was Dean Winchester talking kinda dirty with food in his mouth, and then had to stop herself and shot him a look. He couldn't talk like that in front of the kids! They still had mostly innocent minds! Charlie was picking up language left and right, and mannerisms, and though Trevor seemed to be taking after Sam mostly, he was starting to turn too. Kyla loved her husband, and she vainly loved herself, but needed desperately for her children to not be so terribly rude to their family.

"We have pop tarts." Kalli offered.

"No—no pop tarts." Kyla told Dean, who got a look in his eyes.

Kalli laughed. "May Charlie have pop tarts."

"Maybe…Charlie?" Kyla asked.

Charlie sighed and looked her aunt in the eye. "Please?"


	3. Moving In

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this story is pretty much comedy, with a little angst and drama later.**

**Mostly it's about the kids and the boys and their wives.**

**=P**

**Also I don't feel good, so more updates later.**

****

Sam smiled as Kalli rubbed his shoulders that night—the day had apparently been a disaster. Charlie had Hunter convinced that he couldn't draw to save his life, and Kalli had told them that they could stay in the pool house which was all right Sam supposed, but he'd finally gotten off to live his normal life—away from Dean. He loved his extended family, he did, but he really hadn't expected them to move into his house. Thankfully the pool house was rather large, and it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms—it was like a mini freaking house!

"Shhh…you're tense." Kalli whispered, kissing his neck softly as she rubbed his shoulders. "How was the office? I don't want to talk about moving them in anymore."

Sam nodded. "The office was actually rather nice today. I was assigned to a huge murder case that smells like a bonus."

Kalli smiled. "I'm glad…since you're in a good mood I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Sam asked, smiling as he lulled his head, the massaging really good.

"I told Kyla that they didn't have to pay rent." Kalli replied.

Sam was feeling just a tad upset at that because he'd paid for this house and for the gardens and the maid to help Kalli when she needed it and—Dean was family. Sam sighed and nodded, Kalli letting out a sigh of relief that Sam was going to be okay with that. She had actually thought that he would put up a fuss, so she attributed his calmness to her spectacular backrub. She smiled and kissed his neck softly, pulling back with a sigh as thunder cracked in the night sky.

Sam smiled. "A thunderstorm! Haven't had one of those in awhile!"

"And cue…Noah." Kalli said sitting back as Noah came running in with his security blanket—he took it absolutely everywhere that he went.

"Mommy!" Noah cried, and hurled himself at his mother's bosom.

Kalli smiled and stroked her youngest son's hair, Hunter coming in and leaning on the doorframe. He had fear in his eyes but insisted that he was completely fine, and Sam chuckled and offered Hunter a place in the middle of the bed with Noah in his and Kalli's giant bed. Hunter grinned and climbed on up, Kalli wondering what was happening with the thunder in the pool house. Kyla had actually just pushed Dean off of her lovingly, fixing her bra when the thunder cracked.

"We can't really quick-like?" Dean asked her, wiggling his eyebrows, he and his wife only in their underwear.

Kyla shook her head and pointed to the door, Rose running in, her thumb in her mouth and her teddy bear in her free hand. Kyla was still trying to wean Rose off of her thumb, but Rose insisted that it was okay to suck her thumb. Kyla lifted up the comforter and Rose snuggled into the warmth between her parents, burying her face in her father's chest before she realized that something was wrong. She had no idea that Dean and Kyla were going to 'break in their bed' but she knew her parents should have more clothes on.

"Why aren't you wearing pajamas?" Rose asked.

"We were a little hot." Kyla replied stroking her daughter's hair softly and then kissing the top of her head and getting up to pull on a nightgown, tossing Dean a t-shirt to put on that matched the boxers he was wearing.

Rose whimpered as another crack of thunder could be heard, and Dean pulled her close once his shirt was on, Kyla joining them and wrapping her arms protectively around her youngest too. Kyla had found both of her daughters to be 'Daddy's Little Girls', and Trevor was kind of a 'Momma's Boy, but Charlie was also getting to the stage where she completely had to tell her mother some things that she 'couldn't' tell her father. Kyla smiled at Dean's protectiveness towards their youngest, and kissed him softly over Rose's head.

"Ew." Rose said, putting her thumb back in her mouth when she was done saying it.

"It's not 'ew', Rosie—Daddy loves Mommy." Dean replied, kissing the top of her head. "Almost as much as he loves you."

Rose pulled her thumb out as Kyla smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek with her nose, the three of them protectively close. "Trevor says you can get cooties by kissing people on the lips."

"Trevor also thinks that the stork put him on our doorstep." Dean said, looking at Kyla and giving her a look.

"Well how about _you_ explain to him where babies really come from then." Kyla replied, holding her hands up momentarily in surrender.

Rose was curious now. "Where _do_ babies come from?"

Dean kissed the top of her head again as more thunder cracked. "The stork, honey."


	4. Parenting Clash

**I own only my characters and nothing else.**

**For Kalli**

****

The next two weeks were spent with everyone getting used to each other. The kids took the merging of families quite well—it was the adults that were having the problems…well Sam and Dean anyway. Dean hadn't tried to get himself a job yet, Kyla trying to work from home to be with the kids so that Dean could get his ass out of the house and do something with himself, but motivating Dean was hard. Dean wanted to go back to hunting, but Kyla wouldn't dream of letting him do that when they had a daughter on the verge of being a teenager and he could get himself killed. Kalli was also certain that if Dean got back into it, Sam would, so Kalli wouldn't let Dean do it either.

"I think you should take a break." Dean told Kyla, kissing her neck as she sat up in bed on her laptop. "You've been at it for hours and the kids are at school."

"Well _one_ of us needs to be making some money around here." Kyla replied.

Dean sighed. "But we don't have to pay rent."

Kyla raised an eyebrow and looked at him, trying to show him with her look that that was totally not the point. Unfortunately, Kyla knew that Dean actually enjoyed that she wore the pants in the relationship—the kinky bastard liked being dominated—and the look had received a kiss. Kyla kissed him back as Kalli sighed, wishing Sam was there to do some laundry. She had never really learned to do laundry…she'd simply let Sam do it when Sam got annoyed at not having something to wear. She thought about asking Kyla to do it though—Kyla didn't mind doing it.

"Mommy?" Noah asked his face tired and sad.

Noah had stayed home from school that day sick, and Kalli smiled a little at her youngest and scooped him up into her arms. She applied a gentle kiss to his forehead and set him on the counter, pulling out his favorite sippy cup and putting some apple juice in it. He smiled a little and took it from her, resting his head on her shoulder as he drank it. Kalli ran her fingers through his hair and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with her, and he nodded vigorously.

Kalli picked him back up off of the counter and carried him out to the living room, both of them sitting down on the couch. Kalli turned the TV on and then looked up as Kyla came into the room in her Dark Knight pajama pants and black tank top, her laptop tucked securely under her arm. Kalli laughed a little as she watched Dean come after in tow, boxers and a T-shirt on—they definitely knew how to spend _their_ mornings with the kids gone. Kalli had always wanted to spend some trysty morning with Sammy, but he hated being late to the office. Besides…there were more mouths to feed now—even if Kyla was pulling her fair share of the weight around here.

"What about your whole stupid even number crap?" Dean asked her.

Kyla sighed. "You burned down our house, so even _discussing_ a fourth child even if it's just an attempt to get me out of my pants and into yours is not an option!"

Kalli reached over and plugged Noah's ears. "Kyla!"

Kyla looked over and sighed, smacking Dean's arm. "Now look what you made me do! I said something inappropriate in front of a five year old!"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "I love it when you're rough."

"Dean!" Kalli chastised.

"Get away from me!" Kyla told him, him chasing her up the stairs to Sam's study, where Kyla thought she might be able to get some work done.

When she was pretty sure that it was safe for him, Kalli took her fingers out of Noah's ears and he looked up at her, taking the sippy cup out of his mouth. Kalli was pretty sure that he was going to ask her a question she wasn't sure she wanted to answer for him, so she braced herself. Noah was always asking all sorts of questions—as was Rose—and Kalli and Dean found themselves sticking to whatever Sam and Kyla had already made-up, or making something else up so that the two youngest could be as innocent as possible for just a while longer.

"Why would Uncle Dean want Aunt Kyla in his pants? Wouldn't that get crowded?" Noah asked.

Kalli blushed. "He wants her to _wear_ his pants…because he's silly."

Noah nodded. "Oh."

Kalli smiled at how easy that had been as he looked back at the Disney movie on TV, Kalli looking up to see Dean descending the stairs with a smug look on his face. Kalli shook her head at her brother-in-law and scooted closer to Noah as Dean took a seat on the couch. Dean looked to see that it was a Disney movie and gave Kalli a look and Kalli shrugged. Noah was five—he certainly wasn't going to be watching a soap opera or porn like Dean would be watching at this time of day.

"I guess I could get into the tail on her." Dean said, nodding with approval as he found he was watching **The Little Mermaid**. "And though small, her rack's not bad."

Kalli smacked his arm. "Dean Winchester!"

"What's a rack?" Noah asked his uncle, fascinated by the faces Dean was making at the TV now that he was watching comfortably.

"It's a dirty word, Noah—don't say it or you'll burn in Hell." Kyla told him, smacking Dean upside the head and then going around the arm of the couch and sitting on his laps as he opened his arms up to her.

Kalli sighed as Noah's eyes widened. "We have _got_ to hammer out a parenting plan."


	5. Oh the Children

**For Kalli.**

**I own only the characters I made-up and nothing more.**

****

"Where do you get off telling my son that he's going to burn in Hell?!" Sam asked Kyla that night.

Kyla shrugged a little as she pulled her hair back while sitting on Dean's lap. She'd gotten a lot of editing done that day and they were now at the dinner table after the kids had eaten and gone up to get ready for bed. Once her hair was in a ponytail she smiled a little as Dean applied a couple quick kisses in between her shoulder blades and then had to wipe the smile off of her face when Sam sent her a look. She hadn't actually told Noah that he was going to burn in Hell—she just told him if he went around saying 'rack' he'd burn in Hell to save Kalli the embarrassment of having to explain what Dean had meant. She hadn't at all seen Sam mentioning the spice rack and Noah crying because his Daddy was going to Hell coming.

"Dean said something questioning in front of him and I didn't want him to say it around people, so to spare his innocence I simply told him the word was bad and he'd burn in Hell if he said it…it worked with our kids." Kyla added and then nodded. "But I shouldn't have parented your son, and I'm sorry."

"I don't mind you parenting them…to a certain degree." Kalli told her, sipping her coffee. "I just think that telling him he's going to burn in Hell is a little extreme—we all know there's more than just burning happening in Hell."

Dean coughed a little and they all dropped the talk of Hell for a little while—Dean really didn't like to talk about Hell at all. Castiel had averted the apocalypse and that was all that matter because now he was settled down with a beautiful wife and three adorable kids, and now he was close to his brother again, and to the sister-in-law he adored. Top it off that he had adorable nephews and now a rather nice pool house to live in and Dean pretty much felt like he was living the life. As far as he was concerned Noah should have known what he was trying to say, but he knew Kalli would never have it that way.

"I understand and I am sorry." Kyla said, looking at Sam. "I can try and get your brother to watch his mouth but…"

"But that's almost impossible? Yeah, I'm aware." Sam said, sitting down next to his wife and running his fingers through her hair automatically.

Kalli smiled. "I want you guys to feel free to tell the kids when they're doing something wrong just…maybe we should set some ground rules."

"Like 'Hell' is never an option of threat? Done." Kyla told her.

Kalli smiled and nodded, the four of them spending the next twenty minutes to plan when to make a parenting plan before Noah started crying about Hunter splashing him with water. Sam sighed and started up the stairs since the boys were supposed to be brushing their teeth, and not splashing each other with water. Kyla said she and Dean had to go out and tuck the kids into bed anyway, and so Kalli followed Sam while Kyla and Dean headed out to the pool house. Kalli put her hands on her hips as Sam cleaned up the water and Noah blew his nose.

"Who started the water fight?" Kalli asked.

Noah and Hunter both pointed at each other. "He did."

Sam grunted. "I think two boys are losing dessert tomorrow night."

The boys both started to protest but when Sam gave them the 'don't mess with me' 'dad' look, they both nodded and went back to brushing their teeth. Kalli rustled their hair with her fingers and then scooted them off to their rooms when they were done, tucking Noah in first. Noah smiled up at his mother, and made sure that she turned on his nightlight, and then kissed her cheek. She kissed his forehead and then told him she loved him, heading in to see Sam tucking in Hunter.

"I think I'm too old to be tucked in." Hunter said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You are not. Now what do you want to say to your mother?"

Hunter smiled at her. "I love you, Mommy."

"Sweet dreams, Hunter." Kalli told him, coming into the room farther and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "If you're good tomorrow we'll see about this punishment of Daddy's, okay?"

Sam sighed but nodded, taking Kalli's hand and kissing it as they left Hunter's room, Sam heading into Noah's room to say 'goodnight' to his youngest as Dean raised an eyebrow, walking into the room in the pool house that the girls shared. Rose was sucking on her thumb and clutching her teddy bear to her, and Charlie was busy thumbing through some teen magazine that was making Dean's insides twinge. Couldn't his little girls like more attractive things? Why boy bands and unicorns?

"What is that crap?" Dean asked Charlie, Kyla rolling her eyes as she entered and tucked in Rose.

"The Jonas Brothers are not crap!" Charlie protested.

"That stupid boy band?" Dean asked.

Charlie's eyes widened. "They are _not_ stupid!"

"Dean, let the girl alone and say 'goodnight'." Kyla told him, telling Rose she loved her and then kissing Charlie's forehead and heading in to say 'goodnight' to Trevor. "You too old to have your mother tuck you in, yet?"

Trevor smiled at his mother and shook his head—she was his favorite. He knew he had some shoes to fill since he was Dean's only son, but he loved his mother because she let him do what he wanted. He let her kiss his forehead and then told her that he loved her, saying something about how he was too old when he saw his Dad coming. Dean told Kyla that she needed to stop babying the poor boy and Kyla rolled her eyes, smiling at hers and Trevor's little secret as she went to go to bed herself.


	6. Can't Hide From the Wives

**For Kalli.**

**I own only my made-up characters and nothing more.**

****

"Dean! Watch out!" Sam cried, shooting the ghost with his rock salt gun and it disappearing.

One thing was for certain—their wives would kill them if they knew where they were. Sam had been incredibly surprised when he'd gotten the call from Dean, and yet not surprised at the same time since he knew that Dean had been bored out of his mind lately. Still, Sam had hoped that Dean would step up and do something _other_ than get himself killed maybe by a demon or a ghost. Dean had three kids to think about—why wasn't he out getting a _real_ job? Still…hunting again was making Sam feel alive too…hunting on the side couldn't hurt could it?

"This is one lively son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed happily. "Thanks for having my back, Sammy."

"Of course, Dean—you really think I want to face your wife if I have to drag your body home to salt and burn it? I'd rather have my fingernails ripped out slowly." Sam admitted. "Your wife is scary when she's pissed."

Dean nodded. "Tell me about it—that's why we have to keep this between us."

"Duh, Dean! Kalli's scary when she gets pissed too!" Sam told him.

Dean let out a hearty laugh and then motioned for Sam to follow him back to the Impala. It was pretty obvious to him that there was something more to this ghost and it didn't surprise him—it was never as simple as salting and burning some bones. Sam started to flip through the research while he sat in the passenger seat, and Dean drove them to a motel to check in. Sam and Dean had told Kalli and Kyla that there were going on a trip to play some golf with some of Sam's old friends and at first their wives believed them…but only at first. Kyla and Kalli certainly weren't _completely_ brain dead.

"Where did Sam and Dean say they were going?" Kyla asked Kalli.

Kalli looked up from trying to convince Noah that peas were yummy. "Up to the golf course 6 hours away."

Kyla sighed. "Those monkey losers!"

Charlie laughed. "Mom only says that when she wants to say something a whole lot worse but we're within earshot."

"What's up, Ky?" Kalli asked.

Kyla picked up the newspaper and dropped it in front of Kalli before sitting down in between Hunter and Charlie and looking over at Hunter's newest drawing. The kid was getting a lot better thanks to Charlie's critique, and though he was going to show the picture to his mother, the angry look on Kalli's face made him stand up and motion to the living room. Hunter was aware of when his mother needed her space, and so he got Noah's and Trevor's attention, Charlie rolling her eyes but knowing she should vacate too if their mothers were in a bad mood, Rose simply sucking her thumb and observing.

"We should go." Hunter said out loud.

"Take your peas with you, Young Man!" Kyla warned, Trevor sighing and taking his plate with him.

Charlie took Rose by the hand and they all left the kitchen, Kalli looking up at Kyla and shaking her head. They couldn't be hunting! The one thing that the four of them had agreed on together was that there was going to be absolutely _no_ hunting of any kind! They were fathers for crying out loud! What were Kalli and Kyla supposed to do without them if they died? What about the kids? Kalli and Kyla understood the importance of hunting, but there were other hunters out there that didn't have anywhere near as much to lose! What were they _thinking_?!

"They went just one hour farther—just enough to say they hit some traffic, or say they want to stay a little longer to get maximum tee time." Kyla said with a nod.

Kalli growled a little. "Sam Winchester is so dead when he gets home."

Kyla nodded. "So is Dean. In fact…I'm going to call that no good husband of mine right now."

Kalli sighed. "I think I need to call mine too…first I'm going to check that those peas got eaten."

"Check under the couch cushions." Kyla told Kalli as she headed out into the living room and turned to raise an eyebrow and Kyla shrugged. "Trevor sometimes tries to hide them in there to pretend he ate them."

Once inside the motel, Dean tossed his cell phone onto the bed he'd claimed and watched as Sam pulled out his laptop and started to research some more. Dean had missed the feeling of a hunt, and he was rather enjoying the rush. He couldn't wait to kill the ghost and get home to ravish his wife. Just as he chuckled to himself about that thought, his phone rang and by the ringtone he knew it was Kyla. So he picked it up, gave Sam the signal, and then answered it.

"Hey, Baby." Dean told her playfully. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Horny." Kyla told him with a shrug. "What are you wearing?"

"Horny? That's the first time in four nights and you have to be horny now?! I'm not wearing anything." He said with a smile as Sam rolled his eyes. "You?"

Kyla shrugged again. "You know it's not my fault you're not here to ravish me BECAUSE YOU'RE OUT ON A HUNT!"

"You dirty, tease!" Dean exclaimed. "How dare you tease me with horniness when you're really just trying to yell at me for hunting!"

Sam sighed—Kalli and Kyla knew. That meant that it was only a matter of time before Kalli called to yell at him too. He knew that he deserved it, but at the same time he felt like he was doing the right thing in killing this ghost. He was saving some innocent people from a violent and painful death, and it was good that he was doing so. Still, he gulped when his cell went off and Kalli was on the other line.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Sam told her cheerfully.

"Sam Winchester, if you are not home within the next 10 hours, I am never having sex with you again." Kalli said immediately, not nearly as subtle as Kyla had been.

Sam nodded and swallowed. "Dean and I are finishing up and coming straight home."


	7. Forts and Ghost Stories

**For Kalli.**

**I own only the made-up characters and nothing more.**

****

The kids were quite aware that their mothers were angry with their fathers, but that didn't stop their fun in the slightest. Trevor and Hunter had set to making a tent out of sheets in the guest room in the house, and while Hunter made some "No Girls Allowed" signs, Trevor gathered up some food. They had decided to make themselves an all boy club, and while Kyla paced in the kitchen and Kalli did some dishes to alleviate her frustration, Charlie had gotten out her teen magazine and flipped through to tear out some pictures, Noah held his blanket to him and Rose squeezed her teddy bear as they stood in front of the little sheet and chair tent.

"Can't you read, Noah? No girls allowed." Hunter said, pointing to the sign as Trevor hurried in with the smuggled cookie jar.

"I don't think they saw me! They're too busy talking about how our dads are in for it. Rosie! You can't be here! Boys only!" Trevor told his little sister.

Rose pouted. "I don't think that's fair."

Noah nodded. "I want Rose to be in the club too."

"Sorry, Noah—she's not a boy." Hunter said, and disappeared under the sheet flap, Trevor following behind him.

Noah furrowed his brow and tried rather hard not to let his brother's and his cousin's antics get to him. How come they got to dictate who got to go where? It wasn't their house and it wasn't their sheets or their chairs! Noah looked at Rose who looked at him and shrugged and then Rose's eyes twinkled just a little bit. She looked back at the little sheet and chair fort and pulled her thumb out of her mouth—she had a plan. Whether the planning came from her mother or her father no one was certain, but she certainly knew how to get what she wanted…maybe she got that from Kyla.

"I can just tell Mommy and Aunt Kalli that you guys stole the cookies!" Rose told them.

Charlie leaned on the doorframe and laughed. "And this is why girls are smarter than boys."

"I take offense at that, Charlie!" Trevor replied, coming out from under the sheet flap.

"You would…you're a _boy_." Charlie replied with a shrug.

Trevor glared. "Oh go read your stupid magazine!"

Charlie rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway to go down the stairs and out to the pool house to her room—she thought the whole idea of their club was stupid anyway. Why would she even want to deal with them when she could be reading her magazine and putting more pictures on her wall? If she'd learned anything from her father, it was to ignore those that upset you—her mother would punish them some way, but Charlie and Dean would good at walking away. Besides…Rose was going to be able to blackmail them—_she_ was the one who took after her mother.

"Would you really tattle, Rose?" Hunter asked her.

"Yeah, that's a really low thing to do." Trevor added.

Rose shrugged. "I want to be in your club and you're being mean about it."

"Fine! Fine! You're in!" Trevor explained.

Hunter groaned—he wasn't happy about it, but he wanted to eat the cookies, so he knew they had no choice. He opened up the flap so that Rose and Noah could get into their little fort and Kalli sighed as she looked at the table and had no more dishes to wash. Kyla nodded and reached out to squeeze her shoulder, looking around suddenly and sighing. If there was one thing that Kyla and Dean had in common, it was knowing when the sweets were missing.

"The kids stole something." Kyla said.

Kalli looked around. "Who stole the cookie jar?"

Kyla laughed. "Probably Trevor—did he hide peas in the couch? Because he's ten and he seriously needs to learn to eat his peas."

"Maybe he just doesn't liked them—and no he did not hide them in the couch, so I assume he ate them." Kalli replied.

Kyla sighed. "Or bribed Rose…she loves peas."

Kalli laughed and the two headed upstairs, finding the lights off in the guest room except for the flashlights. Kyla was fairly certain that Trevor was going to start telling ghost stories, and so she held up her hand to Kalli and Kalli nodded and sighed. She really didn't want Hunter or Noah to have nightmares that night, but they _had_ let Trevor steal the cookie jar, and if they were going to sit and listen to Trevor _tell_ ghost stories, then they were bringing it upon themselves. So Kyla and Kalli stood there and listened to Trevor tell the story.

"It was dark and stormy, and the ghost was watching the little kids as they huddled around the campfire to try and keep warm. He noticed that there was a little girl among them—he would definitely eat her first." Trevor said the glow of the flashlight on his face and he looked at his little sister.

"You're mean." Rose replied, sucking on her thumb and squeezing her teddy bear tighter.

"Before each kill, the ghost would say, 'What goes best with children? More children, I say'." Trevor said and Kyla rolled her eyes.

Kalli looked at Kyla and whispered low enough for just them to hear. "What kind of story is this?"

"The kind that Dean tells his children." Kyla replied. "Last camping trip was a disaster—Rose was too young to remember though…after that Trevor didn't wanna go anymore, but I'm guessing he's over that."

Kalli nodded and they listened to Trevor as he started to describe the sounds that the ghost made when he howled and rattled cans. They could see the shadows of Rose and Noah holding onto each other, and then Kyla jumped at the tent going, 'What goes best with children? More children, I say' in a low, gruff voice, and Rose screamed, Hunter jumping up in disgust. Kyla couldn't help but laugh as Trevor let out a rather boyish yelp, and Kalli laughed a little too—she couldn't help it.

"Noah peed!" Hunter exclaimed. "That's disgusting, Noah!"

Kyla opened up the flap and a crying Noah and Rose hurried out of it, Rose rushing into her mother's arms talking about the ghost and Kalli carrying Noah to the bathroom to clean him up. Hunter hurried after his mother so that she could protect him, and Trevor glared at his mother as she picked up Rose, but kept close to her too. Even if he knew that it had been her the whole time he was nervous.

"Give me the cookie jar and you won't get punished." Kyla told him.

Trevor nodded and grabbed it out of the fort, careful not to step in Noah's pee. "Done."


	8. Safe and Sound

**For Kalli.**

**I own only the made-up characters and nothing more.**

****

When Dean crawled into his wife's bed in the middle of the night, he was completely expecting the kissing _and_ the hitting. He knew that she was pissed that he'd left _and_ glad that he was home safe. As the smacking his arms died down a little bit, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately before she pushed on his chest a little with her palms and he pulled away. Dean wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but when he found her hands slipping down to get his pants off he smirked.

"The kids are most definitely sleeping." Kyla whispered. "I am mad at you, you son of a bitch."

"I can tell." Dean told her with a chuckle and helped her to get his jeans off.

Kyla nodded. "I _bet_ you can. Hey this is going to sound kinky and weird but you gotta keep most of your clothes on—just in case a kid has a nightmare and needs to sleep between us."

"It's 2:48 in the morning." Dean replied as he looked at their alarm clock. "They all have to be deep, deep asleep by now."

"For now—Trevor told all the kids your stupid camp ghost story." Kyla told him, making a face at him that he couldn't see in the dark. "So keep most of your clothes on or you're not getting laid."

Dean chuckled again, making Kyla smile. "You know I only let you boss me around because you put out, right?"

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha, ha, Dean Winchester—you love me…it's the one and _only_ reason you deal with me."

Dean nodded and kissed his wife softly. "I _do_ love you, Woman…most of my clothes on it is."

Kyla smiled at him and pressed her body to his, Sam taking a deep breath before he climbed into bed with _his_ wife. He knew that Kalli was going to be furious with him for leaving, but he also knew her well enough to also know the exact reaction that he was going to get from her. When he climbed into bed after pulling his pants off and discarding his jacket and button-up so he was in only boxers and a T-shirt, he found Kalli immediately crawling into his arms. She would yell at him at a later time, but for now she wanted the contact with his warm, live body.

"You are in some serious trouble, Mister." Kalli told him, smacking his peck a little with her fist.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know I am."

Kalli took a deep breath. "You're going to need to talk to Noah."

"About what?" Sam asked, genuinely worried about his youngest son.

Kalli shrugged a little bit. "Trevor told him a ridiculous ghost story and Kyla scared all of them, making Noah wet himself—Hunter isn't letting him live it down, so you need to talk to him too."

Sam laughed a little and Kalli hit him again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's not supposed to be funny and I bet for him it was traumatizing—I'll talk to him about it soon."

Kalli smiled and kissed him softly. "Good."

Kalli kissed her husband again and cuddled up with him, kissing him as he held her close. They both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms, waking up the next morning—a Saturday—and while Kalli cleaned the house, Kyla used some Bisquik to make some pancakes. Sam went in and sat next to his youngest son's bed, stroking his hair and smiling at him when he woke up. Sam took Hunter, Trevor and Noah on a walk that morning while Kalli cleaned and Kyla cooked, Dean having to deal with his daughters. When Trevor pointed out a sign for drag car race sign-ups, Hunter got excited.

"Daddy! I wanna do that!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I could help you with your car!" Trevor exclaimed. "It could be really fun."

Hunter nodded. "Yeah! Noah shouldn't do it though—he'll pee his car."

"Hunter!" Sam chastised, picking up Noah as he started to pout and Trevor laughed. "That wasn't very nice, now apologize to your brother."

"I'm sorry, Noah." Hunter told his brother with a sigh.

Trevor nodded. "Me too."

Sam smiled because he knew that had Trevor been more like Dean, that apology never would have come. Even though Trevor was Dean's only son, Sam knew that in the long run Trevor was taking after his mother's more gentle qualities. He did have some Dena traits in him, but mostly Trevor knew when he was taking something too far and he always apologized when he needed to. Sam took Hunter over to sign him up for the drag car race, Noah shaking his head profusely when Sam asked him if he wanted to do it—because he could if he wanted too. Sighing, Sam took the boys back home for some breakfast, hanging around outside for a little bit with Noah.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Buddy." Sam told him. "Lord knows I peed myself a few times when I was little and I don't do it anymore. It's just a function that happens sometimes when we're scared—your brother will get over it too, okay? Don't let him upset you."

"I didn't mean to pee—Aunt Kyla scared me." Noah said. "I thought she was the ghost coming to eat me! Even though she was supposed to eat Rose first!"

Sam smiled a little and nodded. "I'm sure she would have eaten Rosie first—ghosts rarely do what they shouldn't."

Sam knew that wasn't actually true of real live ghosts, but he didn't want his kids to know about hunting. Noah just nodded and Sam kissed the top of his head, taking him inside to eat some breakfast. Maybe this Saturday would turn out fairly good…maybe.


	9. Offers and Parks

**For Kalli.**

**I own only the made-up characters and nothing more.**

****

Charlie was used to her father waking up late on Saturdays—she just didn't know that it was because on Friday nights, her parents indulged themselves in each other. That particular morning while her brother was off with his uncle and cousins, Charlie woke up Rose, who asked Kyla about pancakes. Charlie actually missed pancakes too, so Kyla took the two to the store, grabbed some Bisquik, and then came back to make some food while Charlie and Rose jumped on the bed that Dean was sleeping in. He smiled after he grunted about wanting more sleep, and then ticked his little munchkins as they kept jumping.

"Daddy, that's not fair!" Rose said through giggles. "We still win!"

"Yeah! We got you up!" Charlie protested.

Dean squeezed his girls to him and kissed their cheeks. "I think _I_ might have been the one that won, Girls—who is free to move, and who is stuck?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Mom's making pancakes."

"Pancakes?! Well what are the three of us still doing in bed?" Dean asked.

He started making animal sounds and chased Rose and Charlie out of the pool house, all the way into the dining room in the house where Trevor, Hunter, Noah, Sam, Kalli and Kyla were already seated and getting ready to eat some pancakes. Kyla laughed when she heard the sounds that Dean was making as he chased the girls into the house, and Kalli smiled at him, as did Sam. Even though it had been a little rocky at first with Kyla and Dean being unmarried when Charlie was born and in turn up until she was two and Trevor had come, but he'd taken to his children, and he wouldn't trade any of what he'd done for anything.

"There's my Caveman…I was wondering if you'd show or not this morning." Kyla said, smiling when Dean kissed her softly.

"Do you have to do that while we're eating?" Hunter asked them, shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's still gross."

"But they love each other, how is that gross?" Charlie asked out loud. "The pancakes smell fabulous, Mom."

Kyla beamed at her eldest and then Dean took his seat next to them and the nine people ate a rather happy breakfast before the kids wanted to go and play, so it was just the adults. Kalli seemed a little jumpy and only Kyla knew why, recognizing the look on her face since she had it a lot this time of day…meaning Dean should recognize it too. Dean was too busy shoveling pancake into his mouth though, until Kyla smacked his knee and he shot her a look, but then followed her gaze to Kalli. Somehow she just knew that Kyla and Dean were going to make her say it out loud, so she waited for Sam to finish drinking down his orange juice so he wouldn't spit it everywhere when she'd said her piece.

"I'd really like to have sex this morning, Sammy." Kalli told him when he'd set the glass down on the table.

Dean burst out laughing and Kyla had to smack his arm again, Sam sputtering when he heard his wife's request of him. He smiled a little though, missing the company his wife gave when she was in his arms, but they had two kids and then tack on Charlie, Trevor and Rose and there were five kids that could disrupt the process. At the look of pulling away, Kyla stood up and started to clear the dishes, determined to let Sam and Kalli have some time all to themselves—especially since she, Dean and their three children were sometimes quite the nuisance.

"Dean and I will take the kids to the park, and you guys can have your alone time." Kyla announced, giving Dean a look when his and her eyes met and he looked annoyed. "I satisfied you last night, Mister, so give up the glare and go put your shoes on and grab a jacket after letting the kids know what the plan is—actually, never mind—_I'll_ go talk to the kids, you go get shoes on."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God—I don't even wanna know what Dean would tell them."

Kyla nodded. "Exactly—go get in the mood and I'll go handle the troops. Dean Winchester…are you going to sit there all day or are you going to go and get a move on before I have to take drastic measures?"

Dean pondered her last question playfully. "Would those measures include a spanking?"

Kyla shot him a look and he held his hands up in surrender, going out to the pool house to put his shoes on and grab a jacket, while Kyla wrangled up the kids and Sam and Kalli headed on upstairs. Sam sat down on the bed and pulled his shirt off, starting to undo his pants when Kalli told him to stop and sat on his lap. He was trying to get it all done much too quickly, and Kalli really wasn't into it like that. She wanted to enjoy this time with her husband as much as possible, and as she kissed him sweet and slow, Sam realized he'd like to take it slow too and let Kalli run her hands along his bare torso.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Kalli asked Sam pleasantly as he stroked her hair and laid back on the bed.

Sam smiled. "No, but I know you do."

Kalli smiled at him and kissed him again. "I love you, Sam Winchester."

"I love you too, Kalli Winchester." Sam replied, playing with the bottom of her shirt and tugging on it a little.

Kalli sat up just a little more so that Sam could get her shirt off over her head, Dean driving the rowdy bunch to the nearby park in the Impala, Charlie sandwiched in between him and Kyla in the front. The kids scattered when they parked, going to do various activities, Kyla and Dean trying to figure out which ones to follow. Trevor and Hunter took to the See-Saw while Noah and Rose headed for the swings, and Charlie seemed to want to go for the monkey bars. Even though they were all in the same general vicinity, they knew that it could get pretty rowdy and sooner or later someone would need an adult to either kiss a boo-boo or to mediate whatever squabble it was that they all managed to get themselves into this time—it seemed Charlie was the one who needed the eye kept on her at all times.

"Are you just going to hang there?" Charlie asked the boy in front of her, no more than 7, scared to death since he'd looked at the ground.

"Charlotte Penelope Winchester!" Kyla warned but it was too late—Charlie had already pushed the kid, and he'd let go of the monkey bars and fallen into the wood chips beneath him, his lip quivering as his mother came hurrying over.

Dean chuckled and then wiped the smile off of his face. "I know it was bad but come on, Ky…she pushed a _boy_. My girl can hold her own."

"I will deal with you after I ground her ass." Kyla told him, hurrying over to talk Charlie, the boy and his mother, as Dean went to help Rose and Noah out on the swings.


	10. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


	11. The Wife is Always Right

**For Kalli.**

**I own only the made-up characters and nothing more.**

****

"I love you." Kalli told him softly.

Sam smiled at her. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Kalli ran her fingers through Sam's hair and he smiled at her, kissing her forehead and then her lips as she laughed a little at how giddy she felt. It was really great to be able to spend time with Sam like this and she actually kind of wanted another baby. It wasn't time for it with Kyla, Dean and their children in the house now too, but she knew that since she was thinking it suddenly, the thought wasn't going to leave her head.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

Kalli shrugged a little and kissed him swiftly. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"I know that, honey—about what?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"About…babies." Kalli sighed.

Sam nodded and then kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed him back happily. He wanted to make her happy even though they both knew they couldn't have another kids—not with five people added to the household already. Hell with Dean there it was already like they suddenly had six kids in the house instead of just the five.

"I wouldn't mind another one…when the circus gets their own place." Sam told her.

Kalli nodded and sighed a little. "I know it's a little much adding their five to our four."

"We're nine people under technically one roof." Sam said with a nod.

Kalli kissed him and then she got up and got dressed, heading into the kitchen to make some lunch. Sam got dressed too and followed her down, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck as his front rested against her back. She giggled a little and then the front door swung open and Sam sighed a little when a fight ensued.

"Mom! That's totally not fair!" Charlie whined as they all headed into the house.

Kyla scoffed. "What's not fair is that you pushed some 7 year-old boy off of the monkey bars and didn't care about it!"

"You did the same thing when you were little." Dean told her, letting out a yelp when Kyla grabbed him by the ear.

"I was four when that happened, Dean! Charlie is twelve and she _knows _better!" Kyla exclaimed.

Dean made a disgruntled noise and Noah, Trevor and Hunter headed into the kitchen and sat at the table as Rose sat on the couch, thumb in her mouth watching the fight. She always thought it was entertaining when Charlie was getting yelled at and Dean and Kyla had different sides of the fight. Besides, the boys were waiting for lunch—they weren't being entertaining in the slightest.

"I don't get why I should be grounded because some kid got scared going across the monkey bars." Charlie said.

Dean winced when Kyla tugged on his ear. "Sorry, honey—your mother is right."

"You're only saying that because she has you by the ear." Charlie pointed out.

"Your room, Charlie—now!" Kyla yelled and Charlie made another annoyed noise and then stomped off to the pool house and Kyla sighed and glared at Dean. "If you take her side one more time I swear you and I are never having sex again!"

Dean reached over and covered Rose's ears and gave Kyla a look. "In front of our _youngest_?! What are you thinking?!"

"Oh don't pretend to suddenly care what our children hear!" Kyla replied, rolling her eyes. "Do you remember two weeks ago when we were in our room and you—"

"—I don't like this game anymore." Dean told her, and took his hands off of Rose's ears. "I'm going to see what's for lunch."

Kyla took a deep breath and then she started to play a game with Rose while Kalli passed out the mac and cheese to the boys and Dean sat down in a huff at the kitchen table. Sam kissed Kalli tenderly on the mouth and then he sat next to his brother and folded his hands in front of him. Dean gave him a look and then dramatically shoved a spoonful of macaroni into his mouth and Sam cracked a smile.

"Kyla's in the right here, grounding Charlie." Sam told Dean, who shot him a nasty look and then shoved more macaroni into his mouth. "She pushed a little kid off of the monkey bars and she's twelve…"

Dean nodded slowly. "I know, I know—I just felt so much pride when Charlie took care of herself, you know? Kyla's just upset that Charlie takes after her."

Kalli laughed. "Charlie is the perfect combination of _both_ of you."

"My wife speaks the truth." Sam replied with a smile. "What you need to do is make this up to your wife. She needs to feel like you support h—"

"—More mac and cheese please!" Trevor interrupted.

Kalli laughed a little and then Sam joined in, Dean grinning at his son for his hearty appetite and then sighing when Kyla came in carrying Rose. Then he stood up as she set Rose in a chair next to Trevor and kissed Trevor's head, grabbing some leftovers and heating them up, going out to the pool house with Charlie. Sam gave Dean another look and he sighed, Kalli coming over and wrapping her arms around Sam as Dean headed to the pool house, Kalli placing a kiss to the top of Sam's head.

"You're perfect." Kalli told Sam.

Hunter made a face. "No affection please."

"Why do you parents have to kiss so much?" Rose asked.

"I think it's nice they like each other." Noah said with a shrug.

Kalli ran her fingers through Noah's hair. "Why don't you guys finish up your food and go play, all right?"

**Note: More to come soon! =D There's going to be a hunt and some fluff next chapter. Feedback is appreciated!**


	12. Trick or Treat This!

**For Kalli.**

**I own only the made-up characters and nothing more.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

****

Sam was not as excited about Halloween as Dean was when it rolled around. Kyla was rather excited to dress up and take the kids Trick-or-Treating with Kalli, and Kalli was happy about the kids getting to spend time together and Dean wanted the candy—Sam had just found a hunt. He was pretty sure Dean would be on board with it even though the wives wouldn't be, and at the same time, Dean could hoard some candy for himself.

"That isn't a real costume!" Dean told his eldest daughter when he saw her Jonas Brothers t-shirt. "What are you, a groupie?"

Charlie nodded emphatically. "I'm a _dead_ groupie—see the wound Mom made me with stage make-up? God, Dad, you're blind."

"He knows it." Kyla replied, kissing Dean to shut him up. "Now say 'goodbye' to your Zombie Groupie, your Robin, and your Tinkerbell right now."

"Robin? Seriously?" Dean asked Trevor and then looked at Kyla. "I told you not to name him, 'Trevor'."

Sam sighed loudly. "Don't pick on him until you see Noah's outfit…"

As if on cue, Noah came down the stairs with his mother and his brother and Dean started to laugh as Kyla 'awwed'. Hunter had decided to be a ninja this year, while Noah wore a pink tutu and a tiara. Kyla smacked Dean's arm when he laughed even harder and Rose smiled at Noah and went over to take his hand, handing him his jack-o-lantern for getting his candy in.

"What in the world are _you_ supposed to be?" Dean asked Noah, tears starting to come out of his eyes.

Noah made a face. "I'm a Goddamn Princess!"

"Noah Tristan Winchester! Where did you learn—of course…Dean." Kalli said, shaking her head and sighing. "Don't say it again. Now are we ready to go or not because if we don't leave in the next five minutes no candy at all."

"Will you people _move_?!" Charlie and Hunter asked at once.

Dean nodded and called to Charlie, "Don't forget to get extra for your sick brother!"

"You can get your own candy, Dad!" Charlie called back. "I'm keeping the extras for myself!"

"Don't you miss when she actually did what you wanted her to do?" Kyla asked Dean as Kalli laughed and the kids filed out of the door.

Dean made a face but kissed his wife as Kalli kissed Sam. "You make sure I get some Halloween candy, Woman."

"Buy it yourself." Kyla replied and then kissed Dean one more time before they headed out the door.

"Finally they're gone." Sam breathed out and Dean looked at him funny.

Sam had wanted to get the hunt off of his chest all day and now that the kids were finally with their mothers trick-or-treating, Sam could fill Dean in. There was a ghost that haunted a place nearby and it wasn't just some legend—Sam was pretty sure he'd seen it before but had called in another hunter. Before Dean came to live with him and his family, Sam hadn't hunted…he had done what Kalli wanted.

Dean sat down next to his brother. "Nice to know you wanted everyone out."

"Well I have a hunt." Sam explained.

"Really?! Fantastic!" Dean exclaimed, genuinely excited about it. "Well…spill!"

Sam nodded and turned his laptop to face his brother a little more. "Hector Frost died in the house in 1953 because he was poisoned by his daughter. She wanted her father's money and decided to poison him on Halloween because it was the easiest way to make it look like an accident. Problem was her father haunted her until she went crazy and killed herself. Now _both_ ghosts haunt the place and anyone who goes in gets hung from the chandelier."

"Let me guess—the crazy bitch hung herself from there?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah, that's how the story goes." Sam admitted.

Dean whistled unhappily at the pictures. "Wow…I sure hope Charlie never tries to off me."

"Oh please, Dean—you're broke and bumming off of me." Sam told him with a laugh.

Dean shot his brother a look but knew there was no way he could protest his way out of that one. He _was_ bumming off of his brother and though at first it seemed unfair to him, Dean liked the arrangement they had now. The kids got to see each other, Kyla and Kalli got to hang out more, and Dean had actually missed Sam. He would never admit it to anyone, but Dean had rather enjoyed Sam's company and after all the settling down, Dean had missed being near his little brother…and now he got to be around him 24/7 and it was enjoyable.

"Let's just head out." Dean said.

Sam nodded and they gathered up some things for hunting as Kyla and Kalli walked behind the kids and talked a little. They were pointing out the fun costumes, and the lame costumes, and then they were occasionally keeping the kids in line. Turned out that absolutely _nothing_ got in the way of Hunter and Charlie and their candy.

"Seems to me like you've got a pretty evenly distributed gene pool amongst your kids." Kalli said with a laugh.

Kyla smiled and nodded. "Yeah, actually. Charlie is her father with some me mixed in, Trevor is me with some Dean mixed in, and lucky Rosie got mine and Dean's best qualities—she's my little miracle."

"I'd say you were lucky getting Dean drunk but it would be a lie—he was prolly easy to get drunk." Kalli said, laughing.

"He most certainly was." Kyla agreed with a grin. "Now don't hit this lady, Hunter."

Kalli laughed loudly. "Even though the look on the last one's face was priceless."

"He takes after you, you know? And Noah is like the spitting image of Sammy." Kyla explained to her sister-in-law.

"Are you implying that Sam is a princess?" Kalli asked her as the kids got the candy from the old lady in the house they had stopped at.

Kyla shrugged a little. "If the tiara fits. Charlie! Say 'thank you'!"

**Note: Happy Halloween. The next part of this one will be up soon. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
